


adventure of a lifetime

by church_of_natsume (maxille)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i stop using last names towards the end because they get married, they have the same last name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxille/pseuds/church_of_natsume
Summary: if we've only got this life and this adventure, oh then I wanna share it with you--maybe the idea of being a father wasnt as bad as hakaze initially thought
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Morisawa Chiaki
Kudos: 22





	adventure of a lifetime

It wasn’t often both Hakaze and Morisawa got breaks from work at the same time. Usually, when one was free, the other would be stuck in rehearsal or have a mountain of work to do. It was annoying, but expected, considering they were in the idol industry. So when the two did get time to themselves, Hakaze liked to cherish it.

The two had found their way to a café they had become regulars at. After ordering their usuals, they sat down and started mindless small talk. Hakaze enjoyed hearing about Morisawa’s week and all the things he and his unit had been up to, as did Morisawa. They bumped into each other all the time at ES but never got enough time to do anything more than a quick kiss or hand touch.

Hakaze couldn’t help but notice some kids at another bench pointing and staring at him and Morisawa. He really hated dealing with fans, especially during his special private time with Morisawa. Children were the worst; they always stole Morisawa from Hakaze for an unnecessarily long amount of time. Why Hakaze was getting jealous of children was beyond him. He was naturally possessive over his boyfriend and didn’t like being interrupted was all.

Only a few minutes had passed before the kids were running over, the poor mother chasing behind. One of them incessantly tugged at Morisawa’s jacket. Another shied away, nervously playing with her fingers. The third looked like he was ready to explode at any moment. When Morisawa took notice of the children, his face lit up. He turned his full attention to them.

“Hello, children!”

One child squealed in excitement. Another began to jump up and down. The mother frowned.

“Morisawa-chan! Ryusei-Red!”

The children’s chanting was growing deafening for Hakaze. Morisawa reveled in it.

“Hello, hero! What’s your name?”

The kid’s face went deep red. He obviously wasn’t expecting such an enthused response. Hakaze thought that the kid should’ve expected as such if it was coming from Morisawa.

“I’m Rin!

Morisawa grinned.

“Hello to you, Rin-kun! How can I help you?

The child, now known to Hakaze and Morisawa as Rin, held up a piece of paper with a crayon drawing that he had obviously done himself. It was of Ryusei Red, Morisawa’s stage persona. Hakaze couldn’t possibly tell what on hell the drawing was meant to depict, given it looked like a chicken had walked in paint over a piece of paper.

“Will you please sign my drawing?”

The face the child made along with the adorable tone used when asking the question made Hakaze’s heart melt. Only a little bit. He’d never admit it, but he loved how good Morisawa was with children. Seeing their faces light up as he wrote his signature on the drawing was undeniably cute.

“I’m really sorry, I tried to stop them, but they got too excited. Thank you so much for the autograph, though. My children are big fans.”

The mother tried to explain but found it difficult to speak over the three excited children. Morisawa waved it off.

“I’m flattered! I’m glad I can make your children happy! Remember to keep on being brave heroes!”

As usual, the kids lost their minds at Morisawa’s usual fan service line. The mother dragged her kids away and Hakaze finally had Morisawa back to himself.

“You’re gonna make a great dad.”

The words left Hakaze’s throat before he could stop them. Morisawa looked as if he didn’t know how to respond.

“Would you like kids, Hakaze? In the future, I mean.”

Hakaze considered the question. Did he want kids? Would he ever want kids? A future with Morisawa was all he really wanted. Maybe children would be a step in the right direction, though.

“Ah, crap. Think about it, Hakaze. I gotta get back to the Square for rehearsal. I’ll see you at home, okay?”

Morisawa gave Hakaze a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the door. Hakaze mindlessly finished his drink. All he could think about was Morisawa’s question. It was no split-second decision. He’d need months to think about it. His happiness stemmed from Morisawa’s happiness. If he wanted kids, Hakaze would be more than willing to try.

* * *

Years had passed by now.

Chiaki and Kaoru were way past their prime and were more than done with being idols. They had married at a young age and had already started their life together. So naturally, having a child was the next step.

Adopting was difficult, but they made the final choice together. They ended up adopting a 9-year-old boy.

As luck would have it, his name was Rin.

Rin Hakaze.

Kaoru thought it had a nice ring to it. Chiaki’s parenting skills were nothing short of what Kaoru had expected from him. Kaoru was learning how to be a good dad himself. Up until last year, Chiaki was the only person he cared about. But now, the child that he thought he never would’ve wanted meant the world to him.

“Dad, how did you and Papa meet?”

The child’s innocent question brought so many memories back to Chiaki and Kaoru. Back to when they were still at Yumenosaki. Back to the café, where the question was first raised. Everything that had led up to this moment had been the happiest years of Kaoru’s life.

And the best was yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> hey all hows it going um  
> IM HOSTING A CHIAKAO WEEK HOORAY  
> please consider joining! you can draw, write or edit or just spectate but if u wanna do any of those please follow the twitter and spread the word! i really dotn want this to flop because that would be hella embarrassing lmao... its taking place jan 10th-jan 16th 2021 and the prompts are already available so that leaves you plenty of time to prepare for the dates! thank you!  
> [Chiakao Week Twitter](https://twitter.com/chiakaoweek)


End file.
